


Someone like me

by Isilloth



Series: Inquisitor Altariel Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Inquisitor Altariel Lavellan and Dorian talk about her love life.





	Someone like me

„Is this some elven ritual which I don’t know?”

„Hmm?” Dorian’s words wrenched her out of his thoughts. „What did you say?”

They were standing in rotunda, Altariel rested on barier, looking at Solas’ paintings, which seemed to be more beautiful everytime she looked at them. The truth was that her sight run in the direction of the painter all the time. She came here frequently, to talk with Dorian. Or that she told herself.

„You know, I always liked slow burnt romances, but it start to get boring.”

Altariel’s heart started to beat faster and she felt she blushed. She turned her head, trying not to look at friend, hiding her feelings.

„I have not idea what you talking about.”

Dorian sighed and closed his book.

„Oh, stop. You fool noone, especially not me. I know you too well. And you really don’t have to be an expert in love matters to realise that. In fact, I don’t think that anyone in Skyhold didn’t see this. How long it lasts? Couple months? Solas is an idiot”

„Maybe he’s just not interested? Why someone like him should be interested in someone like me?”

She couldn’t stop thinking of it. It happened that at the evenings, when she couldn’t sleep, she stared at ceiling for hours and thought about every word, he spoke, every gesture, he made and she wondered, if she culd be wrong. Id he could be wrong. Maybe his words, their kiss meant nothing. Why shuld he be interested in her, hero from the accident? If not the mark, she would be noone. Even in her clan she was just one of many hunters, and not the best one. For conclave she was chosen probably to avoid loosing more important members of clan…

„Altariel…” grew serious. „Don’t even say that. You’re wonderful and Solas know it for sure. I see how he looked at you.”

„Like how? Since when your such an expert in female-male issues?”

„Female-male maybe not, but I have to admit I have some experience in romance issues...”

„Oh, come on” Altariel gently hit him on the head. Which wasn’t easy given he was much taller than she. „So… maybe you would tell me what kind of gossips circle behind my back? People don’t have anything more interesting than Inquisitor love life?”

„You had to be blind to not see it, Altariel… And I especially keep an eye for you two. You don’t have to be shy, I see that you’re totally in love with him.”

„Solas also confides you, that you know what are his feelings for me?”

„He doesn’t have to confide, Altariel, I see it for first sight. After all, look what he paints for you.”

„Maybe you are right… But what should I do, Dorian? Solas probably will never does a first step, and me… I’m not most brave on this matters. It’s easier for me to face enemies than confess my feelings to man I love.”

„Do you want me to talk with him?”

„No!” Altariel thrilled at only thought of it. „It will be better if we solve it ourselves.” But she wasn’t sure if they ever solve it or if so, if it would be as she would like it to.


End file.
